


Bittersweet Birthday

by StellarSophie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarSophie/pseuds/StellarSophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed birthday breakfast made by Arthur, Francis decides to open one of his 'presents' early. FrUK oneshot. LEMON!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Birthday

Arthur grinned, slipping out of his bed, leaving Francis behind. The brit quietly tiptoed to the kitchen and took out the materials he needed to make a birthday breakfast for his lover. He was determined to make a meal that would actually be edible.

After a few minutes, he had decided that he would be making those thin pancake things that Francis liked. The name of those delicious morsels had escaped him for a moment. Arthur had watched the Frenchman cook these plenty of times, so he was sure he knew how to make them as well.

The Brit began by hunting through the cupboards until he found the recipe Francis had written down. He then poured the necessary amounts of everything into the mixing bowl, starting with flour.

Once he had thought he was finished, Arthur realized he had forgotten sugar! He found the sugar jar he used for his tea but found it was all empty! He hunted all around the kitchen until he found a bowl of the white powdery stuff. It was hidden behind Francis's coffee. (somewhere he'd never look) Feeling pleased with himself, he emptied the correct amount into the mixing bowl and stirred it all up.

Once the batter was prepared, he started to cook, figuring the scent would awaken Francis. And it did. Once Arthur had made a stack of them, the Frenchman walked out of their bedroom and into the kitchen. "Oh, I see you made crepes?" He grinned, sitting at the table.

Arthur jumped as Francis spoke, having not seen him there. "Is that what they're called?" He shrugged and placed the plate in front of Francis. "Happy birthday, frog."

"Ah, merci Arthur." Francis winked at the Brit. "You know, coffee would be lovely with these. Would you mind making some for me?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Fine." He walked over to the coffee machine. "How the- how do I work this thing?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Francis chuckled. "Aren't you going to have crepes with me?"

Arthur scratched the back of his neck. "Eh... well..."

The Frenchman raised a brow. "Is Arthur afraid of his own cooking?"

"What? No! I used your recipe this time!" The Brit's stomach growled. "I guess I'll make myself some after I get your coffee." He went back to making the coffee once he had figured out the machine.

Francis smiled. "Oh, you know what else would be lovely?"

"What do you want now?" Arthur said sarcastically, placing his hands on his hips.

"Some sugar to sprinkle on my crepes~" He smiled as sweetly as possible and rested his chin on his hands, looking up at Arthur.

The Brit frowned. "I used all the sugar... we're out."

"Such a shame... Hm, how about frosting then. Do we have any frosting?"

Arthur was confused. "Why would you want that for breakfast..." He shrugged, remembering that Alfred had once brought frosting over to their house for a party. The Brit walked to the fridge and pulled out a can of it, handing it to Francis.

"Merci~"

"Now hurry up, they're getting cold!" Arthur said since Francis hadn't even touched his crepes. He frowned, hoping that his love actually wanted to eat them.

Francis placed a finger on them. "Non, they are still plenty warm." He smiled, scooping out some frosting and coating his crepe with the stuff.

"Okay, now eat them! I must say, I feel quite pleased with the way I prepared them!" He had actually used a legit recipe instead of trying to bake it without help.

The Frenchman smiled and cut a piece off with his fork. Arthur watched with interest as Francis brought the piece to his mouth and took a bite. The Brit starred with anticipation. Francis chewed for a few minutes before his face scrunched up.

Arthur frowned. "You... don't like them..."

Francis swallowed. "W-Well... its not that I don't like them... I like them because you made them." He laughed and started to take another bite.

"Well don't eat it if its gunna make you sick!" Arthur snapped, swatting the crepe away from Francis's mouth.

The Frenchman chuckled. "Are you sure you followed my recipe, Arthur?"

"Yes! I'm positive!" Arthur rolled his eyes. "I think you're just messing with me! I'm sure it tastes just fine!"

"Arthur don-"

Arthur ignored Francis and took a huge bite of the crepe Francis had been eating. He chewed, obviously trying not to throw it back up.

Francis quirked a brow. "Tastes lovely, doesn't it, Arthur?"

The Brit paused and nodded.

"Then why don't you swallow it?"

Arthur shook his head quickly. "Mmmmf!"

"Right... I suppose I could just sit here all day and wait until you finish?" Francis leaned towards Arthur.

The Brit scrunched his eyes closed and leaped for the trash can, spitting out the contents of his mouth. "W-What? How did I even make that?" He grabbed a cup of water and swished it around his mouth.

"Hmmm, I wouldn't know." Francis chuckled, standing up to pour himself some coffee. "Ah, much better." He said as he took a sip.

"Dammit, well so much for a birthday breakfast..." Arthur sighed, sitting down next to Francis.

Francis smiled. "Non, we still have frosting, don't we?" He picked up the frosting can and dipped his finger in it, scooping out a large amount.

"Yes but-" Arthur was cut off as Francis smeared the frosting on his cheek and lips.

"There we go~" Francis said, leaning in closer to Arthur. "Now I can still have my birthday treat." With a smirk, he captured the Brit's lips in a kiss.

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise, but he kissed back. Francis nipped on the bottom of Arthur's lips, asking for entrance. The Brit parted his lips slightly and gasped as the Frenchman's tongue slipped inside. Soon, both men had found their way to the kitchen floor. Francis broke their kiss and smiled at Arthur.

"F-Francis, isn't it a bit early for this?" Arthur asked, leaning into the floor.

Francis shook his head, pushing Arthur down underneath him. "It's never too early for opening presents, mon cher."

The Brit gasped as Francis went back to kissing him. He could taste the frosting on the other man's lips. The Frenchman pulled his lips away from Arthur's and moved to his neck, attacking the soft flesh with hickeys.

Arthur moaned out loud. "Ahh.. Francis..."

The Frenchman grinned and continued what he was doing. Soon, Arthur's neck was covered in dark red bruises and marks.

The Brit was then pulled up by Francis, who begun to undo both of their shirts. Once they both lay discarded on the ground, Francis went back to kissing Arthur. The Brit moaned softly as Francis played with his nipples, rolling and pinching them with his fingertips.

"Do you like this, Arthur?" Francis purred, leaning down and catching one of the pink buds in his lips.

The Brit let out a whimper and nodded. "Y-Yes... I do..." He arched his back and allowed the Frenchman to continue.

Francis lightly bit down on the Brit's nipple before moving onto the other one. When he was done, he gave Arthur a quick kiss on the lips and got off of him.

Arthur looked up at Francis and frowned, missing the warmth that came from the Frenchman's body.

"Mmm, Arthur... I love how much you enjoy this..." Francis said, leaning into Arthur slightly to undo his pants.

"Shut it..." Arthur breathed out, moving into Francis and allowing him to undress him.

Once Arthur's pants were gone, Francis removed his own and cast them aside. The Frenchman smirked and gave the Brit a kiss on the cheek, licking off some more frosting in the process.

Arthur shivered, pushing Francis off of him. "Stand." He commanded, getting up from the floor.

Francis narrowed his eyes but complied and stood up, waiting for the Brit to do something.

Smirking, Arthur pushed the Frenchman up against the wall and kissed him deeply on the lips. "Are you ready?" He asked, grabbing the can of frosting.

Francis nodded, still waiting for what Arthur was going to do. "Oui~"

"Good..." He paused, grinning. "Happy birthday, frog." Arthur gave Francis one more kiss before getting down on his knees. He glanced up to see Francis looking down at him with an affectionate smile. Taking a deep breath, Arthur kissed the other man's stomach, slowly making a trail of kisses until he reached the hem of Francis's boxers.

The Frenchman gave Arthur an encouraging nod and let out a shaky breath as the Brit kissed his length through his boxers, making it harden ever more. He continued to tease the Frenchman's bulge with his lips. "Ahh..." He moaned, moving his hips slightly.

Arthur grinned, removing his mouth momentarily to grab onto the hem of Francis's boxers. He slowly pulled them down, staring at Francis's cock as it sprang out.

"Arthur..." Francis breathed out, desperately waiting for the Brit to do something.

Arthur ran his fingers along the Frenchman's length, rubbing his thumb over the head.

Francis let out a sultry moan. "Nhggg.."

Arthur then stuck his hand into the frosting can, bringing out a huge amount. Grinning up at Francis, he started to spread the vanilla substance all over Francis's member.

The Frenchman shuddered as the frosting was spread around. He liked this idea.

The Brit slowly stuck his tongue out and gave the head a soft kiss. He then licked the shaft up and down, attempting to tease the Frenchman. He found himself wanting more since it tasted so good.

Francis groaned, wanting more. He placed his palm on top of Arthur's head and closed his eyes.

Arthur then took the head inside his mouth, letting his tongue caress every inch of the hot flesh. He let himself lick most of the frosting off.

"Mmmff...A-Arthur.." Francis moaned out loud, leaning heavily against the wall for support.

The Brit hummed along Francis's cock, knowing the vibrations would turn him on even further.

Francis's eyes opened but rolled back as Arthur took his member in even deeper. "Ah...merdi..." He groaned loudly as Arthur took the entire length in, nearly deep throating him.

Arthur stated up at Francis, making eye contact. He was determined to make the Frenchman come soon. He hollowed his cheeks around his lover and continued to bob his head.

"F-Faster..." Francis moaned, desperately needing to finish. He tangled his fingers within Arthur's golden hair and gently moved the Brits head up and down on his cock, controlling the speed.

Arthur nearly choked as Francis moved his head but was able to avoid it. He moved in time with the other mans pushes, knowing Francis was close.

The Frenchman moaned. "A-Arthur... I'm gunna finish soon..." He said as a warning.

Arthur then bobbed his head at a full speed, making Francis call out loudly.

A few seconds later, Francis exploded with a loud cry and shot his hot seed into the Brits mouth. "Mon dieu..."

Arthur pulled his mouth off of Francis's cock and panted on the floor.

Francis got back on the floor and kissed Arthur full on the mouth, not caring that he could taste himself. "Honhon, Arthur, you taste so sweet..." He said, going back to the kiss.

The Brits eyes widened but he relaxed onto the kiss. Once they separated, they stared into each other's eyes. Arthur remained silent, waiting for Francis to speak.

"Wait here." Francis said, walking to the bathroom.

Arthur nodded, staying put on the floor waiting for Francis to come back. Within a few seconds, the Frenchman returned with a bottle of lube.

Francis gently pushed Arthur onto his back and noticed that he was still wearing his boxers. With a smirk, he pulled down the Brit's boxers and threw them aside. He grasped onto Arthur's hard member and gave it a few slow strokes while lathering his fingers up with lube.

"Mmm..." Arthur watched Francis closely, beginning to feel even more turned on.

The Frenchman spread Arthur's legs open and poked at the other's entrance. "Just tell me when~" Francis crooned into Arthur's ear, his breath giving the Brit goose bumps.

"Now...Hurry up, frog..." Arthur said, bucked his hips into the Frenchman's hand.

Francis nodded and spread lube around the Brit's hole before pushing one finger inside. He moved it at a slightly quick pace, knowing Arthur could easily handle it.

Arthur's face turned red as he moaned. "Francis! More." He was growing impatient.

The Frenchman chuckled and slipped in another finger. He thrust it in and out quickly, scissoring to stretch Arthur. By now, Francis had become fully erect again.

"Francis, I'm ready... c'mon..." Arthur said, wanting something bigger inside of him.

"Non, say the magic word, mon amour!" Francis said, pulling out his fingers.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Fine... please." He paused. "And.. er, happy birthday."

Francis squirted a generous amount and spread it all over his member. He got on top of Arthur and positioned himself for entrance. "I'm going in now, oui?"

"Yes, yes... just hurry please!" The Brit wrapped his arms around Francis's back and pulled him closer.

The Frenchman nodded and slowly guided his member inside, starting with the tip. He looked into Arthur's eyes before pushing the rest of the way into the other's hole. "Ah..." He let out a relieved moan and waited for Arthur to adjust, holding himself up by placing his hands on either side of Arthur's head.

After about a minute, Arthur was ready. "Move... now." He commanded, bucking his hips upwards into Francis.

Francis leaned down and kissed Arthur on the lips. he then began to rock in and out of the Brit in a steady rhythm, stroking his length in time with the thrusts.

Arthur moaned. "Ahh.. Francis..." His eyes rolled back from pleasure.

The Frenchman began to move a little bit faster, keeping his eyes locked on Arthur the whole time. "Mmm... Arthur, you feel so good~"

"S-Shut it..." Arthur said, breathing heavily.

Francis smiled and picked up the pace again, this time searching for the Brit's special spot. He rolled his thumb over the head of Arthur's cock, smearing precome over it.

"Mmmmf!" Arthur made a muffled moan as the Frenchman brushed perfectly against his sweet spot. "Fuck..." he mumbled.

The Frenchman, having found Arthur's prostate, began to pound into him at a fast pace, hitting the sweet spot dead on each time.

Arthur turned into a writhing mess underneath Francis. He was nearly screaming the other's name. "F-FRANCIS! Ahhh... Francis..."

The noises only turned Francis on more. He tightened his grip on Arthur's cock and leaned down to kiss him again. This time, he attacked the Brit's neck and gently nibbled on the flesh.

"Mmmff..." Arthur's nails began to dig into the Frenchman's back, leaving long red marks.

Francis hissed in a mix of pain and pleasure as his back was scratched. "Ahh, Arthur~"

The pleasure was becoming too much for the both of them. Now, they both felt the need to come. Francis was determined to make Arthur finish before him. He quickened his pace and began pounding into the Brit as fast as he could.

"Oh god... FRANCIS... dammit..." Arthur moved in time with Francis's movements, causing waves of pleasure to go through them both. "..I-I'm close..." He admitted, feeling a sensation in his lower abdomen.

"Me too Arthur..." Francis replied, feeling the same way. He started to pump Arthur's erection aster than ever.

Arthur's eyes widened. "Francis!" He moaned his lover's name loudly as he came onto both of their chests. Only seconds afterwards, the Frenchman did the same, releasing himself deep with in the Brit.

Francis pulled out of his lover and collapsed on the floor next to him. "M-Merci for the early present... mon amour..." He chuckled and pulled Arthur close to him.

"Its no problem..." Arthur said, panting.

Francis looked around the room. "Hey, I just thought of something."

"Yes?" He asked. "What is it?"

"When you made crepes for me, where did you get the sugar from? I thought you had used the last of it yesterday for tea." Francis said, suddenly getting an idea.

Arthur's eyes widened. "That one." He pointed to the green jar that he had found near Francis's coffee.

Francis chuckled. "Arthur, I don't put sugar in my coffee." He paused, trying not to burst out from laughter. "That is salt."

"What. Are you serious? Fuck trying to cook, I'm done." Arthur said, obviously annoyed but still smiling.

"Honhon, don't say that!" The Frenchman kissed Arthur on the forehead and laughed. "I still love your effort."

Arthur was about to reply, when the front door swung open and two teenage boys walked in. "A-Arthur? Francis?" The older boy, Alfred, started to crack up as the younger, Matthew shielded his eyes.

"ALFRED! MATTHEW! Come back later, now isn't a good time..." Arthur said, a blush forming on his cheeks as he covered himself.

"Hah, whatever! Have a good birthday, Franny!" Alfred said, laughing as he dragged Matthew with him out of the house.

Francis's laughs became louder. "Ah, this day couldn't get any better~"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? Those two just saw you naked!" Arthur said, grabbing his boxers and putting them back on.

"So?" Francis shrugged. "I'm sure they've seen it before."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

"Now, I'd love it if we could just spend the rest of this wonderful day together." Francis said with a grin, giving Arthur a puppy face.

"Fine." The Brit sighed. "But we're not doing  _this_ again, understand?"

"Of course! I won't even try!" Francis hugged Arthur. "I love you~"

Arthur scoffed. "Yes, yes, I know. Now lets go shower."

Francis frowned. "Don't you love me too?"

"I love you too," He paused. blush deepening. "I love you a lot actually."

The Frenchman smiled. He could tell, this birthday would be one of his best.


End file.
